1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machines, and more particularly to vending machines including cartridge containers for replacing the dispensed articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vending machines have, in the recent past, acquired great popularity, particularly for sales of articles of relatively low cost and therefore low profit. In such applications, a vending machine offers great economies over counter sales, since no personal attendance is required. The main source of manual labor still remaining is that involved in either inventory accounting or in the periodic resupply of inventory within the vending machine. In order to centralize the task of accounting and furthermore to reduce the opportunity for pilferage by employees, replacement of inventory by way of cartridge containers has been found advantageous. One such vending machine with removable containers is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,658. This reference teaches a mechanically interlocked vending machine and is therefore particularly adapted for use where fully mechanically articulated vending machines are intended. Where, however, electrical power is available, electro-mechanical interlocks offer many advantages, both in the convenience of operation and in the capability of remote control thereover.